


Жизнь после пожара

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, translate from English to Russian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: После того как авторка не писала прибрилизительно два месяца ей подкинули на тви идею и она написала про то, что же должен чувствовать Стайлз после того, как в его теле побывал Ногицунэ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Living After The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291201) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela)

— Как ты с этим живешь?  
  
Стайлз смотрит сквозь окно Питера и втягивает шнурок от жалюзи.  
  
— Жить с чем именно? — спрашивает оборотень, будто точно не знает о чем говорит парень, будто совсем не хочет проговаривать это вслух.  
  
Стайлз наматывает шнурок на ладонь, будто это удавка. Под конец второй минуты молчания, отвечает:  
  
— С тем, что ты сделал. С убийством своей родной племянницы и других.  
  
— А что ты думаешь я должен делать?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на свои пальцы бледно белые, от натянутого на них шнурка. Грызет губу, потому что не хочет позволить, чтоб Питер им манипулировал. Не может.  
  
— Ну, говори, — настаивает оборотень, стоя уже за его спиной.  
  
Стоит близко, так близко, и показывает участливость, выпутывая ладонь Стлински из плена несчастного шнурка.  
  
Стайлз закрывает глаза, только бы не смотреть на Питера, трясет головой.  
  
Пальцы мужчины нежно скользят по его щекам.  
  
— Живешь, потому что у тебя нет выбора. Отказываться от своих поступков, не проявлять признаков горя и отчаяния, отказ от своей вины и что самое важное - не признаваться в этом, чувствовать себя сильным... это и есть настоящее предательство.  
  
Стайлзу не хватает воздуха у него возникает ощущение, что он рассыпется на кусочки от того, как Питер прижимает к себе.  
  
Поцелуй же наоборот дает понимание, что его меланхолия вызвала неописуемую необходимость в близости, которая окутывает Стайлза, будто пламя, и парень чувствует, как где-то глубоко в нем начинает формироваться что-то светлое и живое.


End file.
